


(舊檔/完整請看星閃閃全篇)星閃閃 06 完整含車部份

by Sophiehk



Category: HINSKENNY - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:42:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22115824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophiehk/pseuds/Sophiehk
Kudos: 7





	(舊檔/完整請看星閃閃全篇)星閃閃 06 完整含車部份

星闪闪

警告  
\- AU  
\- 形像请参考分手期大背头A气冲天CKH x 03年啦啦世界小白兔KCB  
\- OOC到原耽的地步  
\- 没有文笔  
\- 全粤语对话

6

何熙浩，男，二十岁。鼻高嘴细大眼睛，皮肤白净，声线软糯。若要用时下流行的一句话来形容，就是几多几多千年一遇美少年…云云。

美少年的恋爱经验：两次。因为偶像是易服男歌手降两度的关系，何熙浩不只一次被怀疑是基佬。每当有蠢蠢欲动丶精虫上脑的雄性生物於身边盘旋，何熙浩总是理直气壮地说自己直过直升机。

男人就是又臭又脏又核突又猥琐。

而当张宁在漆黑中的红馆吻上了他时，何熙浩脑中闪现的是——男人真的又臭又…又…又什麽呢？张宁嘴里的味道不算好闻，但不臭，是烟的味道，还有易极薄荷糖残留在舌尖，淡淡的甜味。

红馆静悄无声，只剩张宁眨动的眼睫毛在他皮肤上划过的声音。

何熙浩双手抵在张宁胸膛上。他可以推开张宁，但他没有。

张宁放开了他。

何熙浩张开眼睛，什麽也看不见。他惊慌地伸手向前乱抓，反被张宁抓着了手腕。

“唔洗惊。”张宁的声音低沉沙哑。

他拿出了手机，打开电筒照射着地下。何熙浩被他拉着手腕带着走，无惊无险地走出红馆，回到张宁的白色Toyota旁。

何熙浩挣脱张宁的手，在张宁注视下蠕动着嘴唇，半天也吐不出一句话。

张宁探耳过去。

“你…你…”何熙浩用微弱的声音说：“…你系Ga…呃…你咁黑都睇到嘢既…”

“我习惯摸黑。”张宁问：“无喇？”

“系…系啊…唔系…你以为…”

“我系Gay。”

“啊？”何熙浩睁大双眼。

“系啊。”张宁表情认真，步步迫近。

然後他又被张宁吻了，这次是被按在车门上。

张宁每隔几晚便会去九龙城找何熙浩。

何父不太信任张宁，张宁只好把车子停在街角，然後whatsapp何熙浩让他过来。这有些可惜，张宁再也看不到何熙浩穿着围裙戴着黄色胶手套从何记走出来，他其实觉得几Cute。

张宁会先带何熙浩兜风，然後找一间宵夜坐下。点一丶两碟小吃，何熙浩喝可乐，叽呢呱啦说大学的事说何记越南菜的事说降两度的事，张宁喝啤酒，负责聆听，偶尔，会哼上几句降两度的歌。

然後张宁送何熙浩回家。何熙浩每次都站在已拉上铁闸的何记前，等待张宁的吻。但张宁每次只是笑笑，着他快点上楼。

何熙浩有时会怀疑那夜红馆只是黄粱一梦，毕竟潜入红馆而无人发现是何等超现实。

他开始忘记交大学的Essay，在何记洗碗时摔破碗盘是常事，以前暗恋的系花主动示好，他也不在乎。

“你呢排做乜？”

好兄弟坐在对面打量何熙浩，非要找出一丝端倪。

“无啊。”

“咪再搅喇，你杯嘢搅到起哂泡。”

“哦。”

手机响了，是张宁。

听晚睇医神演唱会——Cheap精。

何熙浩喜上眉梢，快速回了张宁ok，然後拿起纸杯一饮已尽。

“今日Canteen啲奶茶几好饮喎。”

“你个杯斋啡黎噶大佬。”

“吓？…系喎。”

“你拍紧拖？”

“咩啊？无啊！”

“你知唔知你睇完个 Whatsapp之後嘴角含春笑到劲姣？”

“……”

张宁收到一通来自不知名律师事务所的电话。

他用肩夹着手机，双手为右脚套上袜子，正打算早点出门去接何熙浩看医神演唱会。

张宁突然停下动作。

“张生？张生？喂？”

“…sorry，我听紧，请你继续。”

“系。头先讲到，我既client希望你可以呢个星期内签署返嗰几份业权转让既文件，唔知张生你几时得闲？”

张宁看了看时钟。

“呢家…得唔得？约喺上环既单位见面。”

“啊，都可以既。”律师的声音很年轻，有点诧异。

张宁挂上电话，发了一个Whatsapp给何熙浩说自己要晚一点到。

他拉开床头柜抽屉，拿出一个白色戒指盒，打开，一枚精简的男式赞戒静静躺在酒红色丝绒布上。

踌躇片刻，张宁还是把戒指盒放在口袋里。

过去的爱巢，共同的物业，未曾送出的戒指，是时间作个了决…也好。

张宁不想再见那个男人了。

若然再见，他舍不得再放手。

他开着白色Toyota来到了上环。

此处是张宁和前男友第一个物业。2009年，其时於雷曼兄弟破产阴影下楼市降温，张宁爱得奋不顾身，投入整副身家“低水”买入。

张宁和前男友在这实用三百尺的逼仄空间依靠着对方渡过无数日与夜。几年过去，他们搬去了大几倍的单位。又几年过去，搬到了独立别墅。光是花园，是三百尺加三百尺再加三百尺…住在里面的人，感情罅隙与生活空间成正比拉大，套句爱情小说里的陈腔滥调——是渐渐成为彼此最熟悉的陌生人。

然後，前男友结识了新朋友。然後，他说他累了。然後…便再也没有然後。

唐楼没有升降机，张宁爬了五层楼梯，年轻律师早已静候多时。

“我在中环过来好近。”律师直奔主题。“张生，我代我既client处理三项业权转让事项。请你喺呢三首文件上签署，三项物业将由现在既联名变为你一人名下。”

张宁接过钢笔签署三份文件。

律师拿出了三串钥匙。

“恭喜你，张生。”

张宁茫然地问：“恭喜？”

律师点头微笑，正要离开，张宁叫住了他。

“你可唔可以帮我俾呢样嘢…佢？”

律师看着精致的戒指盒，一脸难为。

“张生，呢样唔系我职责所在。”

“明白…唔好意思。”

张宁关上门，站在中央环视这间充满回忆的小屋。

以前总是觉得这里好小，现在却是空荡荡。

那张用来从事激情活动的床还在，头碰着头看DVD时坐的小沙发也还在，白色的廉价IKEA组合柜里，散落几本过时老土的小说和蒙上了尘的摆设。

张宁拉了拉倒数第二格的抽屉，拉不开。他用其中一串钥匙，打开了柜锁，里面是几本相簿。

他把戒指盒放在抽屉里。

手机响起叮叮声。

你喺边呀？——Bunny。

张宁立刻出发去红馆。

黄闸外找到何熙浩时，演唱会已开始了四十多分钟。

何熙浩双手各拿着一支特意买的演唱会纪念品光棒，扁着嘴，快要哭出来：“你迟到。”

张宁拿走何熙浩手里的光棒，然後牵住他的手。

“唔好喊啦。”张宁声音放软：“最多我买多场同你补睇返前面。”

张宁说什麽何熙浩也不在乎了。

他频频偷看张宁牵着他的手，用力回握，用掌心包覆男人指上的茧。

他们在红馆里的山顶坐下。张宁微笑着打开了光棒的开关，然後在何熙浩面前挥动，眼神几近温柔。

天王的歌声磁性略带沙哑，唱着“你叫我最快乐你也叫我最心痛”。

头上灯若繁星。

何熙浩凝视张宁，低声说：“我钟意你…阿宁…”

张宁转个头来，浅浅一笑，没有回答。

何熙浩心事重重地熬过馀下的时间。

曲终人散。

“你唔嗌Encore既？”

“…嗯。”

张宁双手插在裤袋走在前面，然後在垃圾桶前停下。

“做咩？”何熙浩问。

张宁指了指他手上的两支光棒。

“你唔抌咗佢？”

何熙浩鼻子一酸，两支光棒砸在张宁胸膛上，转身跑走。

张宁快步追上前拦着他。

“我大你十几年噶。”

“咁又点？”何熙浩不忿地问。

“你同过男人一齐咩？”

“凡事都有第一次呀！”

何熙浩涨红了面。

张宁看着堀强的何熙浩，叹一口气，说：“上车。”

何熙浩抹着眼泪，委屈万分：“你又要送我返屋企丫嘛，我唔洗你送呀！”

“边个话送你返屋企。”张宁看不得何熙浩哭，低声说：“带你去睇星星呀。”

何熙浩用力眨着眼睛止住泪水，让张宁拉他上车。

张宁把车子开往飞鹅山，停在离观景台数十码开外。

何熙浩正想下车，张宁倏地把车门锁死，然後解开安全带慢慢靠近何熙浩。

“你知唔知要同我一齐代表咩…？”

张宁双手按在何熙浩身旁两侧，把他整个人罩住。何熙浩纂然醒悟，惶恐地看着张宁。

“我…我…”

何熙浩的答案被张宁的唇堵住。

张宁的味道仍是烟的苦涩，随着不断加深的吻，何熙浩喘息着在他的口唇中尝到淡淡的甜味，彼此交换的唾液沿着喉咙流淌而下。

演唱会的纪念Tee被卷起，张宁温柔地轻吻底下单簿的胸膛，然後舌头把右边的敏感卷入嘴唇之间。

“宁…阿宁…”

何熙浩感到下身一凉，牛仔裤被张宁褪去，内裤也被扯掉。张宁的身体卷缩在副驾座位下，一口含住了何熙浩的下体。

何熙浩双手捂着嘴巴才不至於叫出声。

张宁熟练地吸吮，湿热的口腔紧紧包裹着何熙浩的分身。前所未有的快感如热潮侵袭何熙浩所有感官，他尖叫着泄在了张宁的口中。

张宁“咕”一声全数吞掉何熙浩的精液。

“你…你做咩…好污糟…！”

张宁解开裤头。

“咁就觉得污糟，仲话同男人一齐？”

张宁握着那根骇人的欲望，眯着眼问何熙浩：“污唔污糟？”

何熙浩慌乱之下紧闭双眼。

“擘大眼…”张宁在他耳边哑声说：“答我…”何熙浩张开眼睛，张宁用欲望大力拍打他光裸的大腿内则：“污唔污糟？”

何熙浩涨红了脸，咬着下唇拧头。

“唔要定系唔污糟？”

何熙浩深呼吸一口气，仰起头，泪盈於睫。

“唔污糟…”

身下的何熙浩不住颤抖，张宁心里泛起怜惜，双手握着他的膝盖後侧抬起双腿，欲望滑进男孩皮肤细腻的大腿根，然後在夹紧的双腿之间，来回磨擦抽送，欲望的顶端不时撞上何熙浩紧实平坦的腹部。

“宁…阿宁…”何熙浩的声音带着浓浓鼻音：“我钟意你…”

张宁发出一声低喘，解放在何熙浩双腿间。

何熙浩扑上去用双手紧紧圈着张宁的脖子，埋在他胸膛抽泣着说：“我想同你喺埋一齐…”

张宁把手搭在他背上，说：“唔好喊喇…呢家咪同紧你一齐罗。”

何熙浩惊喜地抬头。

张宁递纸巾给何熙浩，两人草草清洁好後穿回衣服。

“又话带我睇星星…”何熙浩怯声怯气地说：“都系为咗…为咗…”

张宁耸肩笑了笑，推开车门，何熙浩立刻紧随其後。两人走到观景台，夜空灰扑扑，迷蒙不清。何熙浩失望地说：“好大雾，乜星星都见唔到。”

“有人同我讲，”张宁突然开口：“天上既星星系世间上每一个人流过既每一滴泪。当你抬头望上天空，如果搵到嗰一粒爱人为你流泪既星星，咁两个人就永不分开。”

何熙浩问：“吓？世界上咁多人，每一日每一秒都有人喊噶喎…咁咪好多星星？点搵？傻的吗？”

“咪系…好老土呀何？”张宁苦笑：“再讲，呢个天空点够装满世上所有苦楚。”

“宇宙好大…你有无读过书噶…？”

张宁垂着眼，看着脚底下流光溢彩的城市，神情寂寞。

何熙浩则看着张宁，突然间觉得他离自己很远很远…。这个人随时会消失的感觉笼罩於何熙浩心底，一时挥之不去。

良久，何熙浩拉着张宁的衫袖小声说：“你唱首歌俾我听丫…”

张宁想了想，唱：

“当你见到天上星星 可有想起我  
可有记得当年我的脸 曾为你 更比星星笑得多  
当你记起当年往事 你又会 会如何  
可会轻轻凄然叹喟 怀念我在你心中照耀过。”

“我像那银河星星 让你默默爱过  
更让那柔柔光辉 为你解痛楚  
当你见到光明星星 请你想 想起我  
当你见到星河灿烂 求你在心中记住我…”

张宁未曾唱过这麽长的一段歌。何熙浩睁大双眼打量张宁，这歌声…

“做咩？”

“无…无呀。”何熙浩望向别处，不敢多想。

“Huh？”

“我觉得呢首歌好Sad之嘛…无第二首歌喇？”

“咁你想听咩？”

“一闪一闪…小星星？”

张宁嗤一声笑出来。

“傻瓜。”

待续


End file.
